Prisoner
by Anniih
Summary: No hay caso. Al principio el británico había sido amable y con los días cambió a otra persona. No lo deja salir. *Tierra del Fuego*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece. El personaje Tierra del Fuego es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia:** Em…supongo que Arthur es una gran advertencia. ¿Saquen pañuelitos…? , tal vez no.

**Datos**: Supuestamente yo había hecho que Arthur no conoció a Carlitos al llegar a la isla. Quiero hacer una versión diferente, que hubiese pasado si Arthur lo conoció, pero primero lo hizo Antonio, cosa que lamentablemente no participa. ¿Okey?

Fail título, no soy buena con eso D:

¿Alguien tiene uno mejor?

* * *

**Prisoner**

― ¡Suéltame! ¡Mentiroso _koliot_! ―grita a todo pulmón siendo obligado a mover los pies que van arrastras deteniendo el avance, pero Inglaterra lo lleva fuertemente de la muñeca hasta dolerle. No le da importancia si le rompe el brazo. Es una medida que tiene que tomar para educarlo. Es un completo salvaje― ¡Suéltame!

Mantiene la boca cerrada sin desconcentrarse hasta ver la puerta de una casa deteriorada fabricada para estos momentos de pataleta de Tierra del Fuego. Abre la puerta y lo tira al suelo con brusquedad.

―Esto lo hago para alejarte de esos salvajes. Luego me lo agradecerás y te educaré con más calma. ―frío, cierra la puerta de un portazo.

― ¡No…! ¡No cierres! ―rápidamente se pone de pie dando golpes a la madera que no lo va dejar escapar― ¡Déjame salir! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡No quiero tu maldita educación _koliot_! ―sigue golpeando y oye voces aterradas. Golpea más fuerte frunciendo el ceño esperando que ese inglés le abra― ¡_Koliot_, no los mates! ¡No mates a mi abuelo, no lo hagas!

No hay caso. Al principio el británico había sido amable y con los días cambió a otra persona.

Los balazos hacen sus trabajos a manos del hombre blanco produciendo segundos antes gritos de ayuda y de defensa.

Tierra del Fuego comete un error. Asomarse por la ventana, cosa que no debió hacer.

Sabe que todo esto durará por mucho más.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Según mi idea si Arthur conoce a Carlitos. También se puede decir que "vivió" un tiempo con Arthur no de muy buena manera, porque fue muy malo. Si alguien está leyendo "Tierra del Fuego" sabrá que realmente fue muy malo junto con Croacia. Ahora siento un amor-odio hacia el cejudo, es una atracción rara que me gusta. No me gusta hacer sufrir a Carlitos…sniff…es que su niñez no fue la mejor de todas sniff…sniff…

Si se preguntan dónde andan Martín y Manuel… ¡Yo que sé! Solo puse a Arthur. De seguro que Martín le dará una patada en el ***** hasta hacerlo trizas.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

•Koliot: Hombre blanco. (Idioma Selk'nam)

•La isla era habitada por Selk'nam u Onas, también por Yaganes o Yámanas.

•Carlitos hace referencia a Selk'nam como su abuelo.

•Tierra del Fuego fue descubierta por Fernando de Magallanes pero le dio el nombre de "Tierra de los Fuegos" siendo modifica a "Tierra del Fuego" por Carlos I de España.

•Cuatro nativos de Tierra del Fuego fueron capturados por el capitán Robert Fitz Roy (vicealmirante de la Marina Real Británica). Los embarcó en su nave (el Beagle) y los llevó a Inglaterra para educarlos y civilizarlos. Eran 3 hombres y una mujer, uno de los hombres murió al llegar a Inglaterra. Los 3 restantes luego de dos años de permanencia en Inglaterra donde hasta fueron presentados a los reyes. Emprendieron el regreso en el mismo Beagle al mando de Fitz Roy, desembarcando en la isla Navarino (Chile) luego de un año de viaje en compañía de Darwin. En cuanto Fitz Roy levó anclas, los tres fueguinos volvieron a su vida anterior. Estos habían sido bautizados como Fueguia Basket, York Minster, Boat Memory y Jemmy Button. (Supuestamente en esta parte había sido amable al prestarle de su gente, hasta que llegó solo con tres, y Carlitos le hizo pataleta)

•El periódico londinense "Daily News" publicó un reportaje a un británico interesado en las posibilidades económicas de Tierra del Fuego: Se piensa que la Tierra del Fuego sería adecuada para ganadería, pero el único problema en este plan es que, según parece, sería necesario exterminar a los fueguinos.

•En su mayoría ingleses y yugoslavos mataron a todos los nativos de la isla.

* * *

Y asdasdsadasda. Sobre el drabble "Codicia" que hace referencia a que Carlitos estuvo apunto de ser hijo de Arthur y Manuel (gracias al cielo que no fue así), haré una versión más largita donde obviamente Martín tiene que participar defendiendo que es su hijo. Pronto estará listo…bueno no tan pronto pero lo estará.

Nos vemos!

Saludos!

Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
